


Lazy Saturday afternoon

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is just having some sex to make the usual boredom go away when something unexpected happens





	Lazy Saturday afternoon

Arthur moaned. Even though he wasn’t too fond of magic, he had taken the position as teacher for muggle studies at this school for witchcraft and wizardry. They didn’t mind him being a muggle with no magic talents at all but the students liked him well enough to not play to many tricks on him. He was good at what he was doing and the students gave him brownie points for liking their sport and following every Quidditch game closely. That there were many fit young men to look at was just an added bonus.

There weren’t many interesting things to do around the castle but probably the physical education teacher, whom he was doing now. The tall man with the short hair and the steely blue eyes was definitely the best thing that came with the job and Arthur lived for the moments they could get together.

With Percy’s huge dick up his arse, it was easy to forget that one young wizard that had caught Arthur’s eye and who was haunting his dreams since then. He was nowhere built like the man he was with now and that was a good thing. Merlin was a student and as such off limits. Even though his 18th birthday was just around the corner and that meant it wasn’t as inappropriate if he snuck into one of his daydreams once in a while as long as he didn’t act on it.

Wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck and trying to move even closer as he sat in the other man’s lap, Arthur swallowed hard and closed his eyes. It was nice to feel another human being so close and Percy was definitely very defined and it was fantastic feeling all those muscles move underneath heated skin.

Arthur moved on the huge cock inside him and knew he had to be careful or else he would come like a teenager and he wanted this to take as long as possible. Panting, he slowly let his head roll into his neck when he heard a weird sound.

Opening his eyes, Arthur knew he should have stopped what they were doing immediately. There he stood. Merlin Emrys, Ravenclaw, the boy who had made for many wet dreams in the past weeks. The confused and scared look on his face showed that he had had no intention of landing here. Arthur knew that those coming of age had apparition lessons lately and Emrys’ one had gone spectacularly wrong.

Or probably spectacularly right. Arthur knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself. He locked eyes with Merlin and rode Percy, who seemed to be totally oblivious of the student watching them, a bit harder.

Merlin just stood there in his black and blue robes and stared. His breathing sped up a bit and there was definitely interest in his eyes.

Arthur licked his lower lip before he sucked it in to worry it with his teeth. He was breathing hard and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. What had started out as a boring afternoon with some meaningless sex had turned into something that was deliciously wrong and naughty.

He moved faster and held on to Percy’s neck a lot tighter as he couldn’t take his eyes away from Merlin. The boy had a deep crimson blush on his cheekbones – Arthur was convinced that he would cut his tongue if he ever got the chance to run it along those cheekbones – and his prominent ears were of the same colour. He had started tugging at his tie, obviously getting a little hot under the collar.

Arthur felt his orgasm building and winked at Merlin before he arched away from Percy and threw his head back to yell his climax out.

When Percy laid him back against the mattress again to be able to pound into him harder, Arthur heard the characteristic sound of apparition again and Merlin was gone.

“Damn,” Percy panted as he rolled off of him. “What was different today?”

Arthur had no intention of telling the other teacher that they had been watched by a student. A very hot student as well. “Different?”

“The way you rode me…how you grabbed at me…you never did that before.” Percy grinned, obviously very content with himself.

Arthur smiled and shrugged lazily. “Just felt like it.”

On to the sequel [The creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343057)


End file.
